Unova: League Victors
by Daminoeffect
Summary: Indigo had started her journey with a natural start. But with her fathers history following her everywhere Indigo is forced to bring her father back into her life, and not for the better, in her journey. Too bad he's the bad guy. (Warning there's cussing and a bit of Angst)


Chapter 1: Meet Indigo

"No way Elaine! Steven can totally beat Wallace," a girl with blond curly hair told a girl with red short hair.

"No way! Steven has the looks but doesn't have the style like Wallace does Sherry," Elaine told the blond.

"Can both of you shut up," a girl with almond color hair yelled to Elaine and Sherry.

All three were wearing some type of uniform that was a white blouse with a red tie and a black skirt. The girl with almond color hair had violet eyes and was a slightly pale. She brushed her hair away to reveal her violet eyes.

They were in the town of Aquacord and were coming back from school.

"There you go again Indigo. Always the serious one," Elaine said as she took out a make up mirror and checked her purple eye shadow.

"I have to be serious if I want to win the Pokemon league," Indigo said and walked into a apartment building and pressed a button to call down the elevator.

"Yeah but you also have to have fun with it yes? It's been almost two years since Team Plasma. You haven't talked to him since then Indigo," Elaine said as she hit the button for the fifth floor.

Indigo's nose twitched and shook her head.

"I'm not going to acknowledge the man why would I talk to him," Indgo snapped at Elaine who sighed.

"Indigo Elaines right. You got to at least . . ."

"Good bye," was all Indigo said as she left the elevator on the third floor and walked towards the apartment of 736.

"Hey Indigo," a boy around Indgo's age said with a smile who opened the door behind her.

"Hey Jerry. You know what really pisses me off? The guy who's flipping related to me," Indigo said and slammed the door opened to her appartment.

"Indigo," a femmine voice yelled from the couch.

"Sorry sis," Indigo said and walked in while Jerry followed behind.

"Mom wants you meet her at the store," the girl said as Indigo and Jerry sat down.

"Anything else," Indigo asked while messing up her sisters hair.

"No just that."

Indigo nodded and got up and stretched and headed towards her room.

She changed out of her uniform into a blue t-shirt. She wore blue jeans that rolled up to her ankles and wore black nikes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her white leather jacket and walked out to meet her friend who was near the door.

"You ready," he asked and she walked up to him.

"Ready as always," she said and they both walked out.

As they walked throught the town of Accumla they headed towards a large building that almost over looked the town.

"So who are you going to choose for you're partner," Jerry asked.

"I don't really know. What about you," Indigo asked.

"Same. Hopefully I can get someone I can connect imediately," Jerry said and rubbed his head.

As they walked into the store they were met with a girl with blond hair and had a big green hat greeted them.

"Hi! My name is Bianca," she said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Indigo and this is Jerry," Indigo said with a small smile in return.

It took Bianca a second and she looked like she was hit with a light bulb.

"Oh! You must be the two I was looking for! I was told to ask you if you want to help us fill in the Pokedex and get one of the three starters," she said with a smile.

"Yes," Indigo yelled and made Jerry jump.

"Okay then here are the three Pokemon that might be you're partner," Bianca said and threw three Pokeballs into the air.

First was a small pig Pokemon that was quadruped with a small curly tail with a red orb on the end of it. It was red and black and had red eyes.

Next to him was a green bipedal snake Pokemon. It was green with a cream color belly with a yellow collar that was popped up.

Finally was a otter Pokemon that had a white head with a blue body that had a yellow shell on it's body. It's eyes were had a brown tint in them.

"First we have Tepig the fire type. Tepig is ellagbably the most popular around boys who like using him because of his tight defense and how his fire moves are learned," Bianca said.

"Next we have Snivy. Snivy is known for there quickness and is popular with females and guys. Snivy here is very confedent and likes to put herself into the frey of everything."

"And finally we have Oshawott. Oshawott is popular with both trainers. Oshawott will become a mix attacker when it fully evolves and is very well with all gyms in Unova. Now who wants to go first," Bianca said.

"You can go first Jerry," Indigo said and Jerry pumped his fist into the air.

"I choose you Tepig," Jerry said and Tepig jumped up and down.

"Okay you're turn Indigo," Jerry said.

Indigo kneeled and looked at the two and smiled.

"I choose . . ."

"Please tell me I'm not late," a girl yelled who ran into the door making everyone's sweat drop.

Indigo ran towards the girl and she opened the door for her.

The girl had black hair that was pulled into a high bun with a small braid at the side of her hair. She wore a yellow shirt that had orange stripes going across it and wore a blue jeans with red nikes.

"Are you okay," Indigo asked worried.

"Yeah . . . I just hit my head, but I'm okay," she said and took Indigos hand.

She was around the age of fourteen about two years younger than Indigo and had a bit darker skin. Her eyes were a seedweed green and she was two inches shorter than Indigo.

"You must be Silvia. Silvia this is Indigo and Jerry," Bianca said.

Silvia shook Indigo's hand and then Jerries hand.

"Now Indigo please choose you're starter," Bianca said.

Indigo nodded and kneeled back to the two starters and looked.

"I choose you Oshawott," Indigo said and smiled at the water starter.

Oshawott gave a nodd and looked at her up and down and rolled his eyes.

"That means I get Snivy," Salvia yelled as Indigo and Jerry got Pokeballs and Pokedexs.

"Would you like to give you're starter a nick name," Bianca asked.

"Aqui," Indigo said as she typed the name into her Pokedex.

Aqui gave Indigo a look and sighed.

"I'm good," Jerry said.

"My partner's name is Nagini," Silvia said.

"Well good luck on you're journey," Bianca said and waved good bye to the three.

As Jerry and Indigo got outside they turned to eachother with mischevious smirk.

Silvia looked at the two confused.

"Jerry you ready," Indigo asked with a smirk.

"You want to do the honers," Jerry asked.

"Jerry I challenge you to a battle!"

(Meeting Indigo and her misterious past. Hint one of the two of the characters you just met is going to be her traveling partner. Thanks for reading)


End file.
